Tomodore Pinford
Tomodore Pinford, né Tiberios is a character in Zlvania. He is the late husband of Julia Pinford and father of Alex and Brandon Pinford. Appearance Tomodore had white skin with short black hair. Personality As a family man, he was loving to his wife and children. When confronted with any threat, he will not back down until he triumphs, with a drive to do what is right. If anyone were to threaten his family in any way, shape or form, that person would just be asking for it. As the Chief of the Zlvania City Police Department, he was a respected man to his fellow police mages. Magic Proficiency Tomodore was very highly skilled in magic, especially in the techniques used by law enforcement mages. His favorite spell, Clypeo Evanescente, allows him to effectively snipe some of the more dangerous hostiles. He was also one of the few to achieve the AA-Rank, which is below S-Rank. Background Born Tomodore Tiberios and is the secondborn of three children, he was a home-schooled mage in the House of Tiberios in Zlvania City, as his birth family did not trust the educational system at the time. Nonetheless, they allowed him to socialize with other children his age when he studied hard enough. At one point in his childhood, he would meet the one girl who would become his lover (and eventually his wife), Julia Andromeda Pinford. At another point in time, Tomodore witnessed an incident in which a woman was attacked for her purse. Not wanting to just stand there, he used his magic to take out the purse thief. It was on that day, where he gained his ambition; to become the kind of mage who would use his magic to do what is right and just. Over the years, he studied both the art of magic and the law, and graduated with top marks. He then went on to join the Zlvania Law Enforcement Academy (ZLEA), where his dedication and drive impressed his instructors. His claim to fame among his classmates, was when an group of anti-government extremists attacked the academy. Both the students and instructors leaped into action to fend off the attackers. During the incident, Tomodore sneaked through the school's ventilation system to the headmaster's office, and witnessed the extremist leader holding the headmaster at gunpoint. Inspiration struck on how to put the extremist leader out of commission; he creates a spear made of magical energy and makes it invisible. With it, he strikes the thug from behind, allowing the headmaster to break free and apprehend the extremist leader. Tomodore was given a commendation for his efforts. After graduating from the ZLEA, he joined the Zlvania City Police Department. He met Julia again after many years since his childhood, when he was participating in an investigation of the theft of an old Pinford family heirloom. Though he took his job as seriously as needed, he fell in love with the lovely woman that Julia had become since last they had met. At the climax of the investigation, with all of the evidence gathered up to that point, the culprit was determined and confirmed to be none other than Edwin Tiberios, his own younger brother! Thus, Tomodore personally confronted his rogue sibling with the arrest warrant. However, Edwin would not go down without a fight, as he intended to use the Pinford heirloom, which contained powerful magic, to make himself stronger so that he could kill Tomodore. But, with help from Julia, Tomodore defeated his brother and got the heirloom back for her. As punishment, Edwin was stripped of his magic and sentenced to life in the Zlvania Maximum Security Prison. Since then, their relationship grew, until they were happily married, with the wedding ceremony having occurred just shortly after his promotion to the chief of police! They were then blessed with two sons, Brandon and Alex. At one point, he became one of a special few to achieve the AA-Rank, which is below S-Rank. Tomodore's Sacrifice One day, Tomodore was having an outing with his family in Zlvania City, when it suddenly fell under attack by the renegade mage, Minyak, who was armed with dark magic and leading an army of summoned demons. Tomodore teleported his family to safe distance from the danger zone, as he, along with multiple other able ZCPD officers and even a few Order of Zlvos mages, went into action to fight the evil ones. However, one of the stronger demons went towards his family and was about to kill them with a blast of demonic energy. Tomodore noticed and teleported to where his family was, as he took the blast to the horror of his wife and children. A rage-driven Julia used her most powerful spell, Venandi Corymbus Sphera, to utterly destroy the demon. After the demons were defeated and Minyak captured, Tomodore was rushed to the hospital. When his family visited, he was in critical condition and dying that even the best healing methods at the time couldn't save him. For his last words, he told his family on his deathbed that he would always love them and that he would watch over them from the Allspring of Life, just as he then closed his eyes for the final time. Many tears were shed on that very day, especially by Alex, who took it much worse than Brandon and his mother, that there were accounts of the poor child locking himself in his father's bedroom and sobbing in there. The boys were ten years old at the time of his death. Post Mortem A period of great mourning was held after Tomodore's death. Members of both the Pinford and Tiberios families attended the funeral. In honor of Tomodore's last courageous act during the attack on Zlvania City, then-GMM Rubidius Byronmore posthumously awarded him with the Medal of Heroes, and ordered for his body to be placed in the Great Crypt. Trivia *He is voiced by Alec Baldwin. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Pinford family Category:Deceased